totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Zawodnik ugotuje, Crystal zhejtuje (TPNWH22)
Chris: Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce! Przenieśliśmy się tymczasowo do hotelu, w którym przebywają wyeliminowani uczestnicy. Oczywiście nie byłbym sobą, gdybym nie przerwał ich codziennych czynności, tym razem jednak przed wyzwaniem był wybór ich faworyta, miażdżącą przewagą zwyciężył Simon. Jak wspomniałem, a nie spodziewali się tego uczestnicy, mieliśmy wyzwanie, które miało wybrać ostatniego powrotowicza tego sezonu, bo długiej batalii z przeskakiwaniem płotków, finalnie wygrała Crystal i to ona wraca do programu! Co wydaży się dziś, czy będą nowe zawirowania? Na pewno! Ale żeby się przekonać, oglądajcie Totalną Porażkę na Wyspie Hursa! Chata uczestników, pokój dziewczyn Emily: Budzi się ze słuchawkami na uszach i przeciąga się O rety… Miałam superowy sen, byłam super popularną DJ’ką i miałam koncert w Szanghaju gdzie było kilkanaście tysięcy ludzi! Patrzy się na współlokatorkę Lillie: ''Śpi, odwraca się plecami do Emily mamrotając coś pod nosem'' (PZ)Emily: Lillie i ja jesteśmy ostatnimi dziewczynami w programie, jest więc najbliżej mnie ze wszystkich, może powinnam założyć z nią sojusz? Pokój chłopaków Jon: Budzi się, zeskakuje z łóżka i zaczyna robić pompki (PZ)Jon: Muszę być jeszcze bardziej wytrzymały fizycznie niż teraz, to finałowa szóstka to już nie przelewki! Matthew: Obserwuje Jona udając, że śpi (PZ)Matthew: Jon to najsilniejszy rywal, powinienem skupić się na jego eliminacji! Simon: Budzi się i ziewa Głodny jestem… Nie chce mi się iść na stołówkę… Grzebie coś pod poduszką i wyciąga starego Hot Doga, patrzy się na niego, wzrusza ramionami i zaczyna jeść Jon: Stary… robisz ze swojego ciała śmietnik! Simon: Pokazuje środkowy palec Jonowi Matthew: Udaje, że się budzi Witam panowie Simon: Siema Jon: Elo Matthew: Peter jeszcze śpi? Simon: Na to wygląda Matthew: Idziecie na śniadanie? Simon: Kończy Hot Doga Ja już jestem po! Matthew: Powstrzymuje się od zwymiotowania Jon: Też uważam, że to obrzydliwe, chodźmy! Jon i Matthew wychodzą Simon: Może też pójdę, nie mam chyba drugiego Hot Doga… Pierdzi Chyba był zbyt stary… Stołówka Jon i Matthew wchodzą do środka Szef: Już żeście się pobudziły karaluchy!? Jon: Ło! Szefie spokojnie! Matthew: I trochę szacunku! Jesteśmy finałową szóstką! Szef: Już nie długo… Matthew i Jon patrzą się na siebie nawzajem Emily: Wchodzi do stołówki Siema wszystkim! Zauważa, że na stołówce są tylko Matthew i Jon Czyli Peter, Simon i Lillie jeszcze śpią, no spoko Siada przy stoliku naprzeciwko Matthew’a i Jona Chata, pokój dziewczyn Lillie: Budzi się, dostrzega, że nad jej łóżkiem stoi ciemna postać AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! Pokój chłopaków Simon: LILLIE!?!? Wstaje z łóżka i biegnie do pokoju dziewcząt, kiedy tam wchodzi dostrzega roztrzęsioną blondynkę siedzącą w koncie pokoju Co się stało!? Lillie: Pokazuje palcem otwarte okno Wi-wi-wil-will-will-WILLOW!!! (PZ)Simon: Willow!? Pamiętam, że jej odbiło, ale żeby dziko żyć na wyspie i straszyć Lillie? A może to ona porwała Matthew!? (PZ)Lillie: Ja wiem co widziałam! To była Willow! Lillie: Wtula się w Simona Chodźmy stąd! Simon: Em… ok, ubierz się i chodźmy na stołówkę! (PZ)Willow: To nie miało tak wyglądać, chcę pomóc Lillie, wydaje mi się najlepszą kandydatką do pokonania Matthew’a! Przed chatą Peter: Opiera się o barierkę i wpatruje się w stronę wybrzeża Eh… szkoda, że cię tu nie ma Anastazja Simon: O Peter już wstałeś! Peter: Tak, zaraz, co się stało Lillie? Lillie: Nawet nie pytaj! Pozostali są pewnie na stołówce, chodźmy Cała trójka udała się w stronę stołówki Simon: Zerka na Lillie, nagle w jego wyobraźni twarz Lillie zmienia się w twarz Fiony Lillie(jako Fiona): Simon? Coś nie tak? Simon: Mruga kilka razy Co? Nie nie, wszystko dobrze (PZ)Simon: Tęsknię za Fioną, często o niej myślę, czy ja ją… kocham? Stołówka Wszyscy uczestnicy są już w środku i siedzą przy jednym stole Jon: To… em… Szefie? Co dziś zjemy? Szef: Mój specjał! Stażyści kładą przed każdym z uczestników talerze ze znaną wszystkim białą papką Szef: Smacznego! Emily: Obrzydlistwo! Simon: Żarłaś to prze dwa miesiące, dasz radę pociągnąć jeszcze trochę Zaczyna jeść swoją porcję Lillie: Spójrz na to z dobrej strony, jak wrócisz do domu ludzi będą ci mówić, że wyglądasz jak francuska modelka (PZ)Lillie: Dużo ludzi mi mówi, że nadawałabym się do modelingu bo jestem wysoka i chuda, nie chcę tego! Czemu? Nie chcę promować wyglądania jak anorektyczka! Którą nie jestem, ale tak wyglądam, NIEWAŻNE! Peter: Dziwnie mi tak trochę w tym programie, minęło sporo czasu od eliminacji Alberta, a mnie nadal przepełnia radość jakby stało się to wczoraj, to uczucie… Emily: Ulga? Peter: TAK! Pokazałem Albertowi gdzie jego miejsce! Nagle Simon zaczyna się dławić Peter: Znam chwyt heimlicha! Łapie Simona od tyłu i zaczyna go od tyłu uderzać w brzuch, dopóki nie wypluł on twardego kawałka paki, który trafia w twarz Lillie Lillie: Ślina Simona… AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! Szef: Zatyka uszy NIECH KTOŚ JĄ UCISZY!!! Lillie: Biega po całej stołówce, krzycząc i machając rękoma Matthew: Obserwuje Lillie i w pewnym momencie wystawia nogę na środek przejścia Lillie: Potyka się o nogę Matthew i upada twarzą w jego papkę Matthew: Nie ma sprawy, częstuj się (PZ)Jon: Jakim cudem ta banda łamag tutaj jest!? Na finałową szóstkę zasłużyli na przykład: Dahlia, Theo, Julia, Fiona, a nie ci frajerzy! Na stołówkę wchodzi Chris Chris: Witaj finałowa szóstko! Nie będę wam już zadawał pytania czy jesteście gotowi, bo ktoś znowu wtrąci swój jakże potrzebny i pochlebny komentarz Simon: Cały ja! Chris: Idziemy na polanę, na miejsce waszego kolejnego zadania! Chris i uczestnicy wychodzą ze stołówki Szef: Oj nie wiedzą co ich dzisiaj czeka, co nie laska? ???: Jasna sprawa Szefie, nie mają pojęcia, dodałeś mu tego o co prosiłam do jedzenia? Szef: Jasne, co mi to by miało zaszkodzić? ???: Oby dzisiaj szczęście mu nie dopisało! W drodze na polanę Uczestnicy idą środkiem ścieżki Matthew: Rozgląda się, jest wyraźnie przestraszony (PZ)Matthew: Coś było w tym lesie… Jego brzuch zaczyna wydawać dziwne dźwięki I na pewno coś było w tej papce! Peter: Ciekawe jakie zadanie nas dzisiaj czeka Emily: Oby coś łatwego Peter: Na pewno nie będzie łatwe, to finałowa szóstka, zadania teraz będą na pewno masakrycznie trudne Emily: Obyś nie wykrakał… Jon: Jeżeli to będzie zadanie siłowe, nie macie za mną szans Napina mięśnie Simon: Przewraca oczami Uczestnicy docierają na polanę Na polanie znajduje się sześć stanowisk będących małymi kuchniami Peter: Nie mówcie, że będziemy… Emily: GOTOWAĆ!? (PZ)Emily: Chyba czas się pakować Chris: Tak, dzisiejsze zadanie to konkurs kulinarny, będziecie gotować dowolne danie, dla naszego specjalnego jurora, którym jest POWRACAJĄCY UCZESTNIK! Lillie: Czy Tony? Jon: Może Dahlia!? Peter: Fajnie by było gdyby to była Anastazja Emily: Albo Ben Simon: Fiona… Matthew: Mierzy wzrokiem pozostałych (PZ)Matthew: Że też muszą kogoś przywrócić, na pewno będzie to osoba, która mnie rozgryzie! Chris: Powracająca uczestniczka, zwyciężczyni wyzwania powrotowego, gwiazda instagrama, snapchata, tiktoka i innych gówien tego typu, CRYSTAL! Simon: Ta sz**ta!? Helikopter Crystal: Siema! Wróciłam! I skopię wam tyłki! Szef: Wkłada jej jetpack na plecy Crystal: Szefie? Na co mi to? Szef: Zobaczysz! Wciska przycisk na jetpacku Crystal zaczyna lecieć i robi kilka pętli w powietrzu Crystal: AAAAAAAAAA!!! Peter: Jak on wyląduje? Crystal uderza w ziemię wbijając się w nią do połowy Chris: Właśnie tak! Lillie: Nie daliście jej spadochronu? Spadochron Crystal się otwiera, po chwili ją przykrywając Chris: Daliśmy! Dobra, pora zacząć zadanie, ale jeszcze jedna rzecz Jon: No dalej! Chcę wygrać to zadanie! Chris: Podczas odcinka w hotelu, wyeliminowani uczestnicy głosowali na swojego faworyta, który dostanie nagrodę. Dość sporą przewagą głosów wygrał Simon, którego nagrodą jest książka kucharska! Simon: Super! Dostaje książką w głowę i upada Chris: Na stanowiska! A Crystal… Szefie! Bandaże! Jakiś czas później Uczestnicy znajdują się już przy stanowiskach ubrani w fartuchy, za nimi znajduje się ciężarówka Chris: Macie dwie godziny by coś upichcić, ciężarówka za wami ma w sobie różne produkty, które wam w tym pomogą. Start! (PZ)Jon: To ma być zadanie? Kiczowate trochę McLean (PZ)Willow: Konkurs kulinarny? Łatwo będzie sabotować Matthew! Uczestnicy biegną do ciężarówki po zapasy Jon: Rozgląda się po ciężarówce, otwiera lodówkę, z której wyciąga żeberka (PZ)Jon: Ugotuję coś prostego, po co kombinować? Żeberka w sosie będą w sam raz! Jon: Jeszcze tylko sos Otwiera szufladę i wyciąga z niej saszetkę Będzie z torebki Wzrusza ramionami i wychodzi Emily: Pakuje do koszyka ser, mąkę, jajka, butelkę wody, pomidory i przyprawy (PZ)Emily: Kompletnie nie znam się na gotowaniu, jak robiło się imprezy, zamawiało się coś, czasami robiłam szaszłyki, ale to wszystko! Matthew: Bierze te same składniki co Emily (PZ)Matthew: Też robi lazanię? Na pewno jej się uda hehe, każdy kto mnie zna wie, że znakomicie gotuje, szczególnie dania kuchni południowo europejskiej! Matthew i Emily wychodzą z ciężarówki i idą do swoich stanowisk, przed ciężararówką stoją Simon i Lillie, a Peter właśnie wszedł Simon: Przegląda książkę kucharską Lillie: Idziemy czy nie? Simon: Idź beze mnie! Przewraca kartkę Muszę znaleźć coś dobrego Lillie: A czy… Przybliża się do Simona by widzieć strony książki też mogę skorzystać? Simon: Jasne, że tak, jesteśmy sojusznikami! Zerka na Lillie, jednak znowu zamiast jej twarzy widzi twarz Fiony, mruga po czym znów widzi normalnie Lillie: Coś nie tak? Simon: Wszystko ok, mam danie! Twoja kolej! Daje Lillie książkę i idzie do ciężarówki (PZ)Lillie: Coś jest nie tak, czuję to! Stanowisko Matthew’a Matthew: Miesza mąkę, jajka i wodę w misce (PZ)Matthew: Kiedy robiłem ciasto Kładzie dłoń na czole zdałem sobie sprawę, że nie wziąłem mięsa i musi być lazania wegetariańska… Stanowisko Emily Emily: Patrzy się na Matthew i stara robić się to samo (PZ)Emily: Kompletnie nie wiedziałam co robię, więc staram się naśladować kogoś kto chyba wie, tylko, że… Od początku już zaczęłam wszystko psuć! Emily: Wyciąga z miski kawałek skorupki od jajka i rzuca za siebie Stanowisko Jona Lillie: Nic nie robisz? Jon: Wstawiłem już te głupie żeberka do piekarnika Lillie: A rozmroziłeś je? Jon: … (PZ)Jon: Facepalm Lillie: Oby tylko nie wybuchło Ucieka do swojego stanowiska Jon: Chyba nic się nie stanie Lillie podchodzi do swojego stanowiska, podczas przygotowywania swojego dania patrzy się na stanowisko obok, które należało do dobrze znanego nam rudzielca Lillie: O! Mamy stanowiska obok siebie! Simon: Super, będziemy mogli sobie pomagać! Lillie: Tak, fajnie Rumieni się (PZ)Lillie: Czyżby spodobał mi się Simon? On też się na mnie dziwnie patrzył, czyżby… Nie! Wiem, że Fiona bardzo go lubiła! Nie mogę! Stanowisko Petera Chłopak wrzuca losowe produkty do miski i je miesza (PZ)Peter: Kompletnie nie mam pojęcia jak to się robi, po prostu idę na wyczucie! Stołówka Crystal: Siedzi przy stole z zabandażowaną głową i stuka paznokciami po stole Dlaczego nie mogę oglądać jak przygotowują jedzenie!? Szef: Bo tak zarządził Chris! Idzie do kuchni Crystal: Mruczy pod nosem Pewnie żebym nie wiedziała kto zrobił co... Stanowisko Matthew Matthew: Wstawia garnek na gaz i włącza gaz Dobra niech się gotuje J''ego brzuch zaczął znowu wydawać dziwne dźwięki'' O jej, muszę do kibla Idzie do toalety Emily: Obserwuje Matthew (PZ)Emily: Może idzie po składniki? Muszę zobaczyć! Emily: Idzie za Matthew Willow: Idzie po gałęzi drzewa nad stanowiskami Emily i Matthew ''Kurde, mają takie same dania! ''Wyciąga z czapki torebkę z trującym bluszczem Trzeba to zrobić losowo, trudno! Wsypuje liście do garnka z sosem Emily, po czym się rozgląda, zauważa, że Matthew wraca i szybko się ulotniła (PZ)Matthew: Jest blady, trzyma się za brzuch pochylając się Coś na 100% było w tym śniadaniu… (PZ)Emily: Nic nowego nie brał, zrobiłam z siebie tylko idiotkę, ciekawe czy się skapnął? (PZ)Matthew: Rzyga Stanowiska Lillie i Simona Lillie: Uderza pięścią w kuchenkę Simon: Co się dzieje, czemu tak w to walisz? Lillie: Głupi złom nie działa! Pokój z monitorami Chris: Działa działa, nawet lepiej niż myślisz! Lillie uderza w pięścią w kuchenkę, ta gwałtownie odpala i pokrywa twarz dziewczyny sadzą Lillie: Mam to na twarzy… NA TWARZY!!! Simon: Lillie! Łapie ją za ramiona Uspokój się! Oddychaj! Lillie: Ciężko oddycha po czym się uspokaja Dzięki Oboje się zarumienili Lillie: Co ja wyprawiam!? Fiona, przepraszam, ale… CO JA WYPRAWIAM!? Stanowiska Matthew i Emily Matthew: O kurde… chyba zaraz padnę… Matthew, weź się w garść! Połącz składniki i zacznij piec! Zaczął łączyć składniki na specjalnym naczyniu po czym wsadził to do piekarnika i nastawił Emily: Otwiera piekarnik, z którego zaczęły wychodzić pająki PAJĄKI!!! Zaczyna krzyczeć i biegać Pokój z monitorami Chris: Hehe Stanowisko Jona Jon: Otwiera piekarnik, z którego leci para, po czym wyciąga żeberka Kurde, są niedopieczone Wsadza je jeszcze raz i nastawia piekarnik (PZ)Jon: Chyba nic się nie stanie? Stanowisko Petera Peter: Kończy mieszać swoją potrawę w misce, po czym przekłada jej zawartość do blachy do pieczenia i zaczyna piec Oby było dobre… Stanowiska Matthew;a i Emily Emily: Wraca do kuchenki otrzepując z siebie pająki i wkłada swoją lazanię do piekarnika Chris(głośnik): UWAGA UCZESTNICY ZOSTAŁO WAM PÓŁ GODZINY Lillie: CO!? Ja ledwo zaczęłam! Bierze garnek i podbiega do kuchenki Matthew ''MATTHEW! Nie używasz kuchenki, mogę więc skorzystać z twojej? '''Matthew:' Spoko… Lillie: Wstawia swój garnek na palniku i włącza kuchenkę Źle wyglądasz, może jesteś chory? Matthew: Coś było w tej papce szefa, jestem tego pewien! Ale czemu tylko ja mam takie dolegliwości? Lillie: Podchodzi do jednego z drzew i podnosi z trawy włos Matthew: Co ty robisz? Lillie: Niebieski… może należeć tylko do jednej osoby Matthew: Co do mojego zatrucia ma fakt, że po wyspie biega zdziczała weganka? Lillie: Nie aż tak zdziczała jak myślisz, ona ma jakiś plan, czuję to Matthew: Skula się z bólu Mów sobie co chcesz, ja nie widzą korelacji! Wraca do swojego stanowiska Lillie: Patrzy się w stronę lasu Co ty robisz? Dlaczego…? Stanowisko Simona Simon: J''ako pierwszy kończył swoje danie, wyciągnął talerz, przełożył do niego ugotowaną kaszę i wlał świeżo zrobiony gulasz'' Idealnie! (PZ)Simon: Jeżeli nie wygram tego wyzwania, to się ostro wkurzę! Peter również skończył piec swoje danie, nie wyglądało ono jednak dobrze (PZ)Peter: Nie mam pojęcia co to jest, więc nazwę to po prostu zapiekanką! Stanowisko Matthew Lillie: Miesza w garnku Matthew: Lillie… Łapie ją za sukienkę Wyjmij za mnie moją lazanię! Mdleje Lillie: Matthew! Schyla się do chłopaka (PZ)Willow: Teraz mam okazję! Willow: Przechodzi ostrożnie po gałęzi i wrzuca trujący bluszcz do garnka, po czym się wycofuje Lillie: Chyba już się ugotowały, zaraz do ciebie przyjdę! Bierze garnek i wraca do swojego stanowiska (PZ)Willow: Facepalm Jon: Wyciąga żeberka z piekarnika Idealnie! Matthew: Ledwo wstaje i wyciąga z piekarnika lazanię Jest idealna… Kładzie ją na blacie, przewraca się na ziemię i zaczyna wymiotować Emily: Wyciąga swoją lazanię z piekarnika, jest częściowo „rozciapciana”, kawałek z niej odpada oraz wystaje z niej noga pająka Dlatego nigdy nie pójdę na gastronomię! Lillie: Przekłada to co ugotowała do miski Chris: Koniec czasu! Wasze posiłki zostaną podane Crystal, oczywiście nie będzie ona wiedziała, czyje jedzenie będzie ona oceniać (PZ)Jon: To chyba dobrze, lol wrzuciłem ją do wody xD Stołówka Chris: Dobrze, przyszła pora na degustację! Crystal: Streszczaj się McLean, chcę to mieć już za sobą! Chris: Dobrze, Szefie, pierwsze danie! Szef: Idzie w stronę Crystal z daniem Lillie Danie numer jeden to włoskie kluseczki gnochi z mocarellą i pomidorami Stawia talerz przed Crystal Crystal: Bierze jedną kluskę do buzi Hmmm..,. całkiem niezłe, jednak nieco mdłe i rozgotowane, zaczyna kaszleć i się dusić Ała! Co w tym jest!? Nagle poczułam ostrą gorycz! Wody! 3 na 10! (PZ)Lillie: Kiedyś ugotowałam to moim przyjaciołom, sama też też jadłam i nie było złe Chris: Danie numer dwa poproszę! Szef: Przynosi Crystal danie Jona Crystal: Żeberka w sosie? Spoko! Bierze jedno żeberko i zaczyna je jeść Całkiem smaczne, ale nieco dziwna konsystencja mięsa. Daję 8 na 10. Idźmy dalej! (PZ)Jon: Moje danie na bank nie będzie miało sobie równych! Szef: Przynosi Crystal lazanie Matthew Crystal: Łał, na bank zrobiła to jakaś laska! Próbujemy! Bierze kęs lazanii Jest… . . . Doskonała! 10 na 10! (PZ)Matthew: Dobrze, że Crystal nie wie kogo danie ocenia, na bank będę miał immunitet! Rzyga Szef: Przynosi Crystal „zapiekankę” Petera Crystal: Wygląda ohydnie… Zaczyna kroić danie Tak samo pachnie… Bierze kęs Kto do cholery łączy dżem żurawinowy i wątróbkę!? Daję zero! (PZ)Peter: Wiem, że to co zrobiłem to klapa, ale może przynajmniej nie odpadnę? Kolejne zostało podane Crystal danie Simona Crystal: To też nieźle wygląda, gulasz z kaszą to nie to samo co lazania ale… Próbuje O rety… (PZ)Simon: Jestem pewien, że dzięki książce kucharskiej, ugotowałem najlepsze danie! To jak składanie mebli, jeżeli postępujesz zgodnie z instrukcjami, nic się nie spieprzy! Chyba, że Crystal ma wymagania jak francuski piesek wybiegowy Crystal: Doskonałe! Dziesiątka! Dawajcie następne! Chris: Ostatnie danie poproszę Szefie! Szef: Przynosi Crystal talerz z daniem Emily Crystal spojrzała na danie z obrzydzeniem, była ona rozwalona, widać było dziwne liście i przeszedł po niej pająk Crystal: Nie zamierzam tego próbować, daję zero! Chris: Czyli mamy wyniki! Ogłosimy je uczestnikom! Przed domkiem Chris: Crystal oceniła już wasze potrawy, dwoje z was uzyskało najwięcej, 10 punktów, tymi osobami są . . . Uczestnicy patrzą po sobie, Emily i Peter są wyraźnie zażenowani . . . Simon i Matthew! Simon: Super! Przybija piątkę z Matthew Matthew: Tak! Wymiatamy! Rzyga na Simona Chris: Macie czas wolny, do wieczora! Uczestnicy rozchodzą się Jakiś czas później, pokój chłopaków Simon wchodzi do pokoju wycierając twarz ręcznikiem, zauważa śpiącego Matthew Simon: Niech się prześpi, zatrucie go wykończyło Jon: Żeby nas nie orzygał xD Matthew: Mruczy przez sen Sen Matthew Matthew siedzi na tronie, ma on koronę i tak jak w śnie Bena, czarne skrzydła. Przed tronem stoją pozostali uczestnicy, którzy w pewnym momencie się kłaniają. Lillie i Simon wstają i przekazują mu wielkie serce wykonane z ametystu, kiedy Matthew bierze je w donie, w jego stronę zaczyna biec Willow z łukiem, Matthew powstrzymuje ją jednak podnosząc dłoń do góry, sprawiając, że dziewczyna mdleje. Obok tronu stoi dziewczyna, ubrana w czarno-białe ubrania w paski, mająca białe włosy, nie jest to żadna z uczestniczek, patrzy ona na Matthew, jednak nic nie mówi Matthew: Uśmiecha się przez sen Pokój dziewczyn Crystal wchodzi do pokoju i siada na łóżku naprzeciwko Lillie Crystal: To jest od dzisiaj moje łóżko! Ej te limonka, jak myślisz kto dziś wyleci? Emily: Zakładam, że Jon, jako jedyny nie jest w sojuszu! Crystal: Ok… a ty blondzia jak myślisz? Lillie nie odpowiedziała, wyszła z domku patrząc się tępo przed siebie Crystal: Ona tak zawsze? Emily: Nie, pierwszy raz coś takiego zrobiła… Las Lillie: Willow! Wiem, że tu jesteś! Pokaż się i powiedz czego ode mnie chcesz!? Odwraca się, za nią wisi Willow na gałęzi głową w dół AAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! Willow: SPOKÓJ! Zeskakuje z gałęzi i staje obok Lillie Lillie: Czego ty od nas chcesz? Willow: Chcę ci pomóc, pomóc pokonać zdrajcę i manipulatora Matthew! Lillie: Zaczyna się śmiać Pokonać Matthew? On jest milutki i niegroźny! Dodatkowo to mój sojusznik! Jeżeli chcesz znaleźć debila, który będzie twoją wtyczką, zagadaj do Jona, ma siano zamiast mózgu! Zaczyna odchodzić Willow: Czekaj! Nie mów nikomu, że się widziałyśmy! Oraz, przemyśl to o czym ci mówiłam, nawet jeżeli to twój sojusznik, nie powinnaś ufać mu w stu procentach! Lillie: Dobra, nie powiem nikomu Wraca do obozu przewracając oczami Willow: Może nie będę już nic dzisiaj mieszała, żeby nie narobić zbyt dużego bałaganu… Idzie w głąb lasu Jakiś czas później, nieznane miejsce w lesie Willow odchyla liście z ziemi i wskakuje do dziury, którą przykrywały Willow: AAAAAAAAAA!!! Wpada do wody i po chwili się wynurza Wróciłam! Willow została przywitana przez różne leśne zwierzęta, czekające na nią na brzegu małego jeziorka, do którego wpadła Przed domkiem Lillie: Wchodzi po schodach Simon: Hej Lillie! Lillie: Hej Simon, co tam u ciebie? Nie boisz się eliminacji? Simon: Przecież mam immunitet, ty powinnaś się bać mała Lillie: Nie boję się, kiedy jestem blisko ciebie! Przytula Simona (PZ)Lillie: CO JA WYPRAWIAM!?!? Lillie i Simon zaczynają patrzeć sobie w oczy, ich twarze zbliżają się do siebie, nagle jednak słychać odgłos aparatu Crystal: Pisze na telefonie Hasztag rudy z dziewczyną, hasztag zdrady, hasztag totalna porażka. Wstydzilibyście się Odchodzi Simon: Prawie się pocałowaliśmy Lillie: To nie jest dobre Simon: Ale jeżeli jest szczere? Lillie: Nadal czuję się źle! Simon: Nie czuj się tak więc Całują się Hotel wyeliminowanych uczestników Na kanapie przed TV siedzą wszyscy wyeliminowani Fiona: Płacze i je lody Julia: Nie przejmuj się Fiona, znajdziesz jeszcze… e… innego rudzielca? Stella: Dostanie od nas łomot jak tylko się tu pojawi! Przed domkiem Lillie: Słońce zaczyna zachodzić Simon: Niedługo eliminacja Lillie: Przytula Simona Nie chcę dzisiaj odpaść Simon: Nie odpadniesz, obiecuję (PZ)Lillie: Coraz bardziej zaczynam utwierdzać się w przekonaniu, że czuję coś do Simona coś więcej niż przyjaźń, ale nadal mi źle ze świadomością, że Fiona cierpi… przepraszam… Matthew: Wychodzi z pokoju i dostrzega Simona z Lillie w jego objęciach (PZ)Matthew: Czy mi od tego zatrucia się poprzewracało we łbie i mam halucynacje, czy Simon i Lillie się spiknęli? Chris(głośnik): Uczestnicy! Nadszedł już ten moment! Widzimy się na ceremonii eliminacji! Simon: Chodźmy! Lillie przytaknęła Ceremonia eliminacji Chris: Dzisiejszy dzień nie był pokręcony jak inne, ale nadal był, odbić chłopaka wyeliminowanej uczestniczce, mamy nową Gwen! Lillie: Nie byli parą! Chris: Dobra, postanowiłem, że o werdykcie postanowi dzisiaj wasz wynik w wyzwaniu! Matthew: To po co nam były immunitety, skoro nie ma głosowania!? Chris: Żeby dać wam nadzieję hehe! Crystal, Matthew i Simon są bezpieczni! Rzuca całej trójce pianki Pozostała czwórka, Jon, Lillie, Emily i Peter, kolejne dwie pianki otrzymują… . . . . . Jon i Lillie! Jon&Lillie: Tak! Łapią pianki Chris: Peter, Emily, wasze dania były beznadziejne! Jedno z was dzisiaj odpadnie! Emily: Cóż, gotowanie to nie jest moja mocna strona… Peter: A myślisz, że moja? Chris: '''Ostatnią piankę dostanie: . . . . . Nikt! '''Emily&Peter: CO!? Chris: Musimy zrobić dogrywkę, ponieważ oboje dostaliście zero punktów od Crystal! Crystal: Wzrusza ramionami Peter: Co mamy zrobić? Chris: To proste! Szef daje im ich dania Chris: Musicie zjeść swoje dania! Osoba, która zrobi to jako ostatnia, odpadnie, START! Peter: Zaczyna szybko i łapczywie jeść swoją zapiekankę Emily: Patrzy się naraz na Petera i raz na swoją lazanię, po której czasem przeszedł pająk (PZ)Emily: I wtedy pomyślałam, Emily! Walczysz tu o swoje marzenia! Lazania z pająkami to nic takiego! Emily: Zaczyna szybko jeść swoją lazanię Peter: Widząc, że Emily przyśpiesza, sam próbował jeść jeszcze szybciej Emily: Zaciska pięści i wpycha sobie całą lazanię do buzi i zaczyna przeżuwać Po chwili jedno z nich ukończyło jedzenie, osoba ta to: . . . . . . . . . . Emily Chris: Emily zostaje w grze! Emily: Tak! Sorka Peter… Peter: Nic nie szkodzi, ktoś musiał dzisiaj odpaść Chris: Peter, ze względu na to jak wyjątkową postacią jesteś, podczas podróży kulą będziesz miał towarzysza! Peter: Kogo? Chris: ALBERTA! Pokazuje Peterowi kulę z Albertem w środku Albert: Uderza pięścią w dłoń Peter: Przełyka ślinę i wchodzi do kuli Musiało do tego kiedyś dojść... Albert: Witaj, braciszku Peter: No… Albert: Wiesz co cię czeka? Peter: Mam to w dupie, rób co chcesz, NIE BOJĘ SIĘ CIEBIE! Albert: A POWINIENEŚ! Peter: Małp w zoo się nie boje, więc ciebie też raczej nie powinienem! Emily: Bum! Zgaszony! Simon: Albert jesteś frajer i tyle! Crystal: Totalny przegryw! Robi sobie selfie Albert: Ah! Zamknąć mordy! Jak was wszystkich dopadne to… Bracia zostają zepchnięcie ze zjeżdżalni przez Chrisa, słychać ich coraz cichsze wrzaski Chris: Chyba naprawdę otworzę to biuro podróży dla rodzin! Ale na razie prowadzę reality-show, gdzie zostało już sześciu żałosnych nastolatków: Simon, Matthew, Jon, Crystal, Emily i Lillie, kto wygra, a kto spęka? Dowiecie się w kolejnym odcinku Totalnej Porażki na Wyspie Hursa! Schody przed domkiem Simon i Lillie siedzą opierając się o siebie nawzajem Simon: To jak to jest między nami? Tak nagle zaczęliśmy się całować, to się szybko wszystko dzieje Lillie: Nie mam pojęcia Simon: Zostaniesz moją dziewczyną? Lillie: Ja… e… tak! Całuje Simona Brzeg jeziora w jaskini Willow Willow: Podchodzi do ściany jaskini i odchyla liście ???: Miałaś tam nie wchodzić Willow: Nie będziesz mi mówić jak mam żyć! ???: To co tam jest, powinno tam zostać! Zamknięte! Na zawsze! Willow: Niby czemu!? A poza tym, to moja jaskinia! ???: Nic nie rozumiesz! Nie będę się męczyć Zaczyna iść po tafli jeziora, wspina się po wodospadzie i znika w dziurze w ścianie jaskini, z której wypływa woda Willow: Patrzy się na źródło wodospadu Może ma rację, może nie powinnam drążyć Patrzy się jeszcze raz na obiekt sporu, okrągłe wrota z wizerunkiem słońca otoczonego dwunastoma kryształami i napisami w nieznanym języku Następny odcinek Kategoria:Totalna Porażka na Wyspie Hursa